El Accidente
by LauCullen216
Summary: Edward sufre un grave accidente, pero que no ha tenido graves daños. Es muy tierno, lean y juzguen.


El Accidente

-¡Girls just want to have fun; Oh Girls just want to have fun! – Cante a todo pulmón, escuche la risa de mis hijos y reí con ellos.

- ¡Mami! – Grito Renesmee por sobre la música. Baje el volumen y le sonreí, ella continuo. - ¿Cuándo llegara papi? - Pregunto mirándome con curiosidad. Mire el reloj y note que Edward se había retrasado, ya que debería haber llegado hace una hora.

- Llegara pronto, mientras, ve a jugar con Anthony. – Respondí, tratando de que la preocupación no se filtrara en mi voz. Ella sonrió y fue a la sala a jugar con su hermano.

Tome mi celular y lo llame. Corte cuando sonó por quinta vez.

Tranquila Bella, pensé, seguro esta en alguna reunión. A veces odiaba el trabajo que tenía, no es que tenga algo contra los abogados ni nada, es solo que había veces en que trabajaba demasiado.

Termine de lavar los platos de la cena y volví a mirar el reloj. Esto era muy extraño, Edward jamás se retrasaba. Volví a llamarle otra vez, pero, (como todas las otras veces), no contesto.

Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono, conteste con un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que algo iba mal.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Señora Cullen? – Pregunto una voz profesional y desprovista de emoción.

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – Pregunte cortésmente, con el miedo atenazándome.

- Es su esposo, tuvo un accidente y está aquí, en el Northwest hospital & Medical Center. – Lagrimas salieron apresuradas de mis ojos, suspire y trate de controlarme.

- Estaré ahí pronto. – Corte sin esperar respuesta y fui a nuestra habitación. Me vestí en tiempo record y, luego de haber dejado a los niños con Ángela, (nuestra vecina y una de mis mejores amigas), conduje a máxima velocidad hacia el hospital. Entre y fui rápidamente hacia la recepcionista.

- Edward Cullen. – Dije en cuanto me detuve frente a ella.

- ¿Parentesco con el paciente? – Pregunto sin siquiera mirarme.

- Soy su esposa. – Dije con impaciencia, ¡quiero verlo ahora! Grite en mi mente pero me contuve de gritárselo a ella, no quería asustarla. Ella levanto la mirada y me miro sorprendida. Yo la mire con impaciencia y ella se sonrojo.

- Habitación 213, su doctor designado es el Dr. Gerandy. –Dijo rápidamente, le di una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y fui rápidamente hacia los ascensores, su habitación estaba en el cuarto piso.

Llegue y entre en la habitación, la imagen que vi me partió el corazón.

Edward estaba dormido, tenía una férula en su pierna izquierda y estaba lleno de raspones, tenía un vendaje en su muñeca y un par de quemaduras.

Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, impidiéndome ver claramente al doctor, que se encontraba junto a la cama de Edward, revisando su estado.

- Señora Cullen, soy el Dr. Gerandy. ¿Le gustaría sentarse? – Pregunto al ver mi estado. Asentí y él se sentó junto a mí en el pequeño sofá que había en la habitación.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Logre susurrar luego de un momento de silencio, interrumpido solo por los leves sollozos que trataba de reprimir. El Dr. Gerandy poso su mano en mi hombro, intentando consolarme.

- El Sr. Cullen estaba camino a casa cuando un hombre alcoholizado se pasó la luz roja y embistió contra él. – Cerré los ojos y suspire, el continuo. – Hablamos con su secretaria y ella nos dijo que él había salido tarde debido a una reunión de urgencia que tuvo.

- ¿Y qué tal está? – Pregunte clavando mis ojos en el rostro de mi esposo, que estaba más pálido de lo habitual y con algunos raspones.

- Tiene la pierna derecha esta fracturada, se torció la muñeca y tiene varios raspones. Los daños son bastante menores, lo cual es un milagro, dada la magnitud del accidente. Las quemaduras son gracias a que el auto del otro conductor estallo unos minutos después de que el solio y saco al Sr. Cullen del auto. Le hicimos unas cuantas pruebas para ver si tiene alguna herida interna y los resultados estarán listos para mañana. Quedo inconsciente al recibir el impacto, y debido a los daños, lo sedamos pero despertara pronto.

- Gracias por todo. – El solo asintió y salió sigilosamente, dándome un minuto a solas con mi esposo.

Me acerque a la cama y me senté junto a el por el lado izquierdo, lejos de su pierna y muñeca lastimadas.

Me recosté junto a él, acurrucándome lo más que pude contra él. Bese sus mejillas, sus parpados, su frente y le di un casto beso en los labios. Escondí mi cabeza en su cuello y cerré los ojos.

Me sorprendí cuando sentí que alguien acariciaba mi cabello con dulzura. Suspire y me acurruque más cerca del cálido cuerpo de Edward, enterrando mi nariz en su cuello y aspirando su delicioso aroma.

- Bella, despierta cariño. – Me llamo la voz que más anhelaba escuchar. Abrí los ojos y vi a Edward sonriéndome con dulzura. – Hola, hermosa.

- ¿Aun estoy soñando? – Le pregunte cuando beso mi frente. Se rio entre y beso mi mejilla.

- No, Amor. Estas despierta y yo también, cariño de verdad siento que esto haya pasado, si yo hubiera…

Lo detuve trabando mi boca con la suya, no quería que se culpara por un accidente. Me devolvió el beso con fervor, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca. Nos besamos hasta que me maree y me falto el aire, entonces, nos separamos jadeando.

- Te amo, hermosa. – Me dijo escondiendo su rostro entre mi pelo.

- Yo también te amo, ángel. – Respondí, el suspiro y lo sentí sonreír. Le encantaba que le llamara así. Nos quedamos largo tiempo abrazados y en silencio, me moví un poco y note su respiración acompasada, se había quedado dormido. Intente salir de la cama con cuidado, pero el envolvió su brazo sano firmemente alrededor de mi cintura.

- No te vayas. – Me susurro enterrando su rostro en mi cuello. Bese su mejilla y lo abrace con fuerza. Luego, ambos caímos en brazos de Morfeo.

Me desperté cuando el sol que se filtraba por la ventana me dio directamente en los ojos. Edward estaba profundamente dormido a mi lado, vi al frente y me sorprendí cuando vi a Alice sentada en el pequeño sofá.

Me puse de pie y me acerque a ella.

- Hola Alice. – Dije con cautela, ya que ella me miraba con enojo. Y con toda razón, no podía creer que había olvidado llamarla.

- Isabella, ¿Cuándo se suponía que ibas a decirnos esto? – Pregunto, tomando mi mano y arrastrándome fuera de la habitación.

- Lo siento, Alice. La situación me sobrepaso, estaba triste y preocupada, de verdad lo siento. – Respondí rápidamente, ella suspiro y me abrazo.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, lo entiendo. Por cierto, busque a los niños en casa de Ángela y los lleve a casa con los demás. – La mire con curiosidad.

- ¿Y por qué no vinieron los demás contigo? –

- Lo hicieron, los vimos durmiendo y decidieron volver luego, cuando Edward despierte. Yo decidí quedarme a esperar que despertaras. – Explico mientras volvíamos a la habitación y tomaba su bolso. – Creo que deberías ir a casa y arreglarte. – Me dijo mirándome con ojos escrutadores. Asentí y le deje una nota a Edward, explicándole porque me había ido y diciéndole que volvería pronto.

Alice comenzó a hablar de temas triviales mientras yo conducía mi auto hacia mi casa. Al llegar, me duche, me arregle, comí algo y volvimos al hospital luego de informarle a Ángela que todo estaba bien.

Hablamos con el doctor y nos dijo que los últimos resultados habían salido bien y Edward no tenía ninguna herida interna, por lo que le darían el alta hoy.

- Eso es genial, muchas gracias. – Le dijo Alice al doctor con efusividad. Luego, me miro con una enorme sonrisa y me abrazo. – Voy a buscar a los demás y a darles la gran noticia. – Me dijo y luego de darme un beso en la mejilla, salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, en busca de su auto.

Entre en la habitación con una enorme sonrisa, debido a la noticia, y vi a Edward despierto pasando canales sin prestarles ninguna atención. En cuanto me vio, me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida, que hacía a mis rodillas debilitarse y a mi corazón acelerarse, y me extendió los brazos.

Me acerque rápidamente y me recosté junto a él. Acerco su rostro al mío y me beso. Al contrario del otro beso, este fue apasionado desde el principio. Nuestros labios se movían de forma sincronizada y nuestras lenguas tenían una batalla, viendo cual recorría más a fondo la boca del otro.

Sin darme cuenta, había terminado a horcadas sobre él y con sus manos en mi trasero. "Rayos, cuanto lo deseo" Ese era el único pensamiento coherente que había en mi cabeza.

- Cariño, si no te detienes, pasara algo que no debe pasar aquí. – Le dije intentando sonar enojada y contener un gemido cuando restregó mi centro húmedo contra su creciente erección. Agradecía y maldecía al mismo tiempo que la ropa se interpusiera. Él se rio entre dientes y soltó mi trasero.

Solté un suspiro y me recosté junto a él. Unos minutos después entro Alice junto a los demás y me sorprendió ver a los niños entrar corriendo tomados de las manos de Rosalie y Esme. Luego de que Jasper me reprendiera por no haberles avisado antes y de que Emmett hiciera chistes de mal gusto sobre el estado de Edward, entro el Dr. Gerandy y nos dijo que Edward podía irse.

Cuando los chicos nos dejaron a solas, ayude a Edward a vestirse con la ropa que le había traído de casa. Me quede observándolo mientras el trataba de domar su salvaje maraña de pelo.

Lo único que arruinaba la completa belleza de mi esposo era la estúpida férula que tenía en la pierna. Fruncí el ceño mientras la observaba y el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, haciéndome mirarlo a los ojos.

- Ya verás que dentro de poco, ni recordaras que tuve esto. – Me dijo antes de envolver sus brazos en mis hombros y jalarme hacia él, besándome ardientemente. Envolví mis brazos en su cintura, apretándolo aún más contra mí, (si es que eso era posible). Nos separamos jadeando, el me dio otro beso recatado y, aun envolviendo mis hombros con su brazo derecho, caminamos juntos hacia el estacionamiento donde todos nos estaban esperando, mientras Edward apoyaba la mitad de su peso en la muleta, que sostenía con la mano izquierda.

Cada cual se montó en su auto y decidimos encontrarnos en nuestra casa. Edward, quien estaba junto a mí en el asiento del copiloto, iba hablando con Renesmee y Anthony, quienes estaban en el asiento trasero, cosas triviales y a las cuales yo aportaba algo de vez en cuando.

Llegamos antes que los demás y ayude a Edward a salir del auto e ir al patio trasero, donde nos reunimos con los demás e hicimos una parrillada a modo de celebración. Cuando todos se fueron y los niños se durmieron, ayude a mi esposo a desvestirse y le prepare un baño. Ambos nos metimos y sin darnos cuenta, acabamos haciendo el amor de forma dulce y teniendo especial cuidado el no mojar su pierna.

Luego de salir y secarnos, fuimos a la cama, donde también nos demostramos nuestro amor físicamente hasta tarde en la madrugada.


End file.
